Heart Strings
by LipTea
Summary: Nagi is a simple girl living her life being protected by her brother, Mukuro. But her brother needs to leave for some important reason that can't be discuss, so he hired some FRIENDS to protect her in his absence. In the presence of a snob, cold and brutal skylark what will happen to the cute little Nagi when all she felt is attraction?
1. Chapter 1

_KHR and it's characters are not mine_

* * *

"Onii-sama, can't I really come?"-Mukuro turn his eyes to his little cute sister and smile.

"Fufufu~~ Nagi, I'm afraid you can't."-He simply said. Nagi slump on his bed, pouting her lips. Mukuro sigh and sit beside his sister.

"Don't be like that, you know that I can't leave you when you're like that."-He said. Nagi bit her lower lip and sigh.

"It's just that, I am not used when you're not here."-She said.

"I promise to finish this job early and be home."-He said. Nagi just nodded head still bow.

"Nagi, please look at me."-Mukuro tilt her head and make her look at him, her eyes became glassy because of tears.

"Onii-sama will be back okay? From now, my friends will be here for a while, they will guard you."-He said.

"Why guard me?"-She ask. Mukuro chuckle in his sisters cuteness. He pinch the top of her nose.

"Because Onii-sama don't want to anything bad happen to my cute little Nagi~~~"-he said. Nagi smiles and hug Mukuro.

"Just promise me that you will be back safe, okay?"-She said.

"I promise..."-Mukuro said.

* * *

"Why bother to guard his sister?"-The man with white hair ask.

"Because he is a part of Family."-said by the man with Brown spiky hair.

"But he didn't treat us as one, we can't trust him."

"Yes, but with this, we can trust him. The safety of Mukuro's only treasure is in our hands, and he won't let anything bad happen to her."-He said.

"Che.., I can't believe that man can have this weakness."-the white haired man said as he stared at the picture.

"Everyone have a weakness,"

"I know someone who doesn't have." The man with brown spiky hair turn his eyes on his friend. He smirk.

"Are we thinking the same person eh?"-the white haired man chuckle.

"Oi, we better not talk about him, he might be here any moment."-The dark haired man said smiling.

"Yeah.. yeah.. "-The spiky brown man said.

"Come on, we should be there now, Mukuro won't hesitate to cancel this if he become impatient.

"Chiku-nii, are you really going with Onii-sama?"-Nagi said as she look at the three pair.

"Yes, for Mukuro-sama finish his job early."-He simply said.

"But you should stay, let Ken-nii be with Onii-sama."-Nagi said. Chikusa chuckle.

"Oi! oi! you brat!"-Ken said.

"I like Chiku-Nii more."-Nagi said.

Their conversation is interrupted by a knock on the door. Chikusa being the butler like that he is open the door, and welcome by 3 men. Nagi peek on the door.

"Oh, hello! Is Mukuro there?"-The man with spiky brown hair said.

"Yes, he is waiting for you all."-Chikusa said as he open the door widely. Mukuro's face became serious, he walk towards where his visitors are.

"Sawada."-Mukuro said, Sawada Tsunayoshi turn his attention to the blue haired man.

"As you requested, we are here."-He said.

"No, I said ALL but as I can see only the 3 of you are here."-He said with firm voice.

"Oi! Don't be so demanding! you bastard!it's not even our job to obey you."-The white haired man said.

"Oi! Don't shout on here you oldy-weird man! It's not your house!"-Ken shouted.

"Onii-sama?"- Mukuro turn his attention to his sister and smile.

"Nagi, can you stay at your room for a while?"-He ask. Nagi just nodded and walk to the stairs. When he is sure that she is inside her room, Mukuro turn his attention to his visitors.

"Gokudera-san, I don't appreciate your attitude inside my house,."-He said as give him an icy look, the said felt cold upon looking in his eyes.

"I apologize for my man's attitude Mukuro,"-Tsuna said.

"Be thankful that you're in my house,"-Mukuro said.

"I assure that it won't happen again."-Tsuna said.

"At least not in front of my sister. I'll make sure that I'll give you a piece of your own sh*t"-Mukuro said.

"Huh, We're here to do you a favor!"-Gokudera shouted. Mukuro smirk.

"Oh no... you're here because I'll do you a favor, remember?"-He said, with a mocking voice.

"YOU! We can completely do that job! Without your help,"-He said.

"Then, why your BOSS run here weeping asking for my help eh?"-He said.

"You! Boss didn't weep!"-Gokudera shouted.

"Okay, enough of that."-Tsuna said. "Hayato, please stop shouting."-He said and turn his attention to Mukuro.

"Mukuro, we are here because we have a deal."-Tsuna said.

"That your man didn't even acknowledge, he probably thinks that he has the guts to do the job, why let him?"-Mukuro said.

"As you know, it's not just us that will benefit on this? It will also benefit you,"-Tsuna said. Mukuro didn't answer, he knows that, that's why he didn't hesitate to accept it, for the sake of his sister. This certain group is targeting the members of Vongola Familia and unfortunately, he is part of. He must end this group for the sake of Nagi.

"Fine. I'll finish this job, but you should do your job well Tsunayoshi."-He said. Tsuna nod.

"Well then, Chikusa, please let them be familiar with the house."-Mukuro said.

"Yes Mukuro-sama."-He said.

"Oi, Mukuro-sama, what am I going to do here?"-Ken ask.

"Just stay where you should be."-Mukuro said as he step in the stair. Mukuro knock in Nagi's room and open it.

"Onii-sama?"-Nagi said. She put her book aside and walk towards him.

"Are you well Nagi?"-Mukuro said.

"Yes."-She said.

"Well then."-He said and lead Nagi to her bed.

"Listen to me okay? I, Chikusa and Ken will be gone for a while, we will do some job overseas and won't be here, but some of my Friends will be here with you, I want you to treat them nicely okay?"-Mukuro said. Nagi just stared at her brother.

"If you have anything wanted to do, you can tell it to Sawada Tsunayoshi, he's a nice man, he will be your brother for a while, they won't let anything happen to you. If you miss me, just use your phone to call me okay?"-Nagi nodded. "..but if I didn't answer it in time, maybe I'm busy with my work, but I assure to call you immediately okay?"-Nagi nodded. Mukuro sigh and hug her sister.

"I'll be back as I'm done with my job okay?"-He said.

"When will you go?"-Nagi ask.

"Tomorrow morning."-He said.

"Can you stay here? This night?"-Nagi ask. Mukuro smile and nodded, he tuck Nagi on her bed and he lay beside her. Nagi hug his brother.

"I will miss you Nii-sama."-She said. "...please be safe,"-She said. Mukuro kiss her forehead and hug her tight.

"I'll be."-He said. He will do this for Nagi's sake. He will protect his precious Treasure, the only thing that matters to him.

* * *

 _Oc-ness overload._

 _Mushy brother~~_


	2. Chapter 2

KHR and their it's characters are not mine. If it is mine, I'll make Hibari and Chromes own love story. lolssss.

Nagi woke up in the morning alone in the room, she knew that her brother left early in the morning. She sit on her bed and sigh. It would be the first time that her brother would be away from her that long. She pick her cellphone and dial her brothers number.

the number you have dialed is unattended...

Nagi sigh again, maybe his in the plane, she will try again to call him later. She walk towards the door to go to the kitchen, she was surprise when she saw and woman maybe same as her age doing something.

"Excuse me, who are you?"-Nagi ask, the woman turn around and smile at her.

"Good morning Nagi-san!"-She cheerfully said. The woman has a short golden hair. Nagi bow at her and give her a weak smile.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Sasagawa Kyoko, I am part of Tsuna's team."-She said and bow.

"uhm... nice to meet you, Sasagawa-san."-Nagi said.

"Uhm.. come on, I made a pancake for your breakfast!"-Kyoko said as she cheerfully place some plates on the table.

"L-let me help you Sasagawa-san with that."-Nagi said as she walks towards the woman is.

"No.. No.. I'll be the one that will serve you here Nagi-san."-Kyoko said. Nagi shook her head.

"Nii-sama teach me to work in the kitchen, he let me helps to prepare."-Nagi said. Kyoko stared at the girl and smile.

"Okay, if you insist on helping."-She said, Nagi nodded and help Kyoko prepare breakfast for everyone. Mukuro introduce everyone to Nagi before he left, he made sure that Nagi will know everyone of them, but Kyoko is not there earlier.

"Tsuna is a nice person, so you don't have to worry."-Kyoko said.

"He seems nice, but I think that Gokudera-san don't like me."-Nagi said.

"Well, about Hayato, he is some kind of hot-headed person but he is a good man."-Kyoko said.

"Good morning Kyoko, Nagi-san."-Both girls turn their attention to the door and saw Tsuna smiling to them.

"Good morning Tsuna."-Kyoko smiles sweetly at the man.

"G-good morning Tsuna-san."-Nagi said.

"Oi, I can smell the delicious Pancakes eh."-Tsuna said.

"K-Kyoko-san made them, I just help her set the table."-Nagi said.

"Oh, that's good then."-Tsuna said smiling. Nagi give him a small smile.

"Oi, what's for breakfast?"-A white haired man Nagi remember as Gokudera-san enter the dining hall, scratching his head.

"Good morning Gokudera-san."-Nagi greeted the guy. He just stared at her and shrug.

"Oi! Gokudera-kun, that was rude of you!"- A girl with dark brown hair said as she slap his head.

"Oi! You woman!"-Gokudera shouted. The girl just stuck her tongue out and turn to them.

"Hello! I'm Miura Haru! Nice meeting you Nagi-chan~~"-She said happily. Nagi stared at her.

"H-How did you know my name?"-Nagi ask.

"Oh? Well, Tsuna-kun told me that your name is Nagi."-She said.

"Nagi, if you don't mind, Haru will be here for the meantime with Kyoko to accompany you when we're not here."-Tsuna said. Nagi just nodded.

"Okay, the breakfast is ready guys."-Kyoko said. Haru walk towards them and smile.

"Let me help you two then."-Haru said.

* * *

The breakfast went well until one small boy that she thinks wearing a cow costume suddenly burst inside, not just simple, but flying, and hit Gokudera's head. The two landed on floor. They introduce him as Lambo, one of their friends. He is like an innocent kid, but if Chikusa will met him, he will be label as Trouble-maker because when he enters the house, a lot of plates broke.

"Ne Onii-sama, I'm fine."-Nagi said as she talk to her brother on the Phone, Mukuro just arrive and immediately check on his sister to know what was happening to her with his 'Friends' .

 _[So, how's the house]_

"I-it's okay Onii-sama, it's just kinda, well.. uhm... messy at the moment, some of the plates are err, gone."-Nagi said.

 _[Fufufu~~ those little kids~~]_ Mukuro said. Though he is laughing, Nagi knew that he is not please about it.

"It's okay Onii-sama, "-Nagi said. "I'm happy that they are here though, it makes the house more alive, and Kyoko-san and Haru-san are very nice to me."-She said while smiling. Mukuro felt warm in his heart, knowing his sister is happy with those idiots.

 _[uhm...that's good neh?]_

"Uhuh, it so nice to know that a girl would accompany me in shopping, all my life, Chikusa-nii and Ken is always with me when I need to buy stuff, though I love to be with them both, their taste are kinda weird."-Nagi said. She heard Mukuro laugh.

 _[Oi! Chikusa is weirder!]_ she heard Ken shouted.

Nagi look at her window and something caught her attention. She walk in the balcony and saw a man, lying down in the roof of their house.

 _[Are you okay Nagi?]_ She heard Mukuro ask.

"Y-yes."-Nagi said.

 _[Is there anything wrong?]_

"N-Nothing, uhmm Onii-sama, can I call you later? I have to fix some things."-Nagi said. Mukuro sense something is off about his sister but he just let it pass.

 _[Okay, just be safe Nagi.]_ -Mukuro said before hanging up.

Nagi put down her phone and walk towards the side of the Balcony to see who is in the roof of their house. She saw a man that is peacefully napping there. Nagi was too curious as to what and why is he there. Nagi went outside her room and walk into the other balcony where she can go in the roof top, thanks to Mukuro because he made a safe way for her when she wants to go in the roof top. Mukuro knows that one of Nagi's hobbies is star gazing.

Nagi Innocently walk towards the stranger and stand. The stranger's eyes is close. Nagi slowly step closer to the stranger, automatically, the mans eyes open and gave her murderous glare.

"A-Ano, who are you?"-Nagi ask. The man just glared at her.

"What is your name?"-Nagi ask again still for the strangers answer.

"I'll bite you to death."-That's the only thing she heard before she block out.


End file.
